The present invention relates to an ophthalmologic apparatus for acquiring depth information for an eye
Fourier-domain OCT (optical coherence tomography), which can be acquired more quickly than an A-scan waveform than time-domain OCT, is currently a mainstream apparatus for acquiring tomographic images of tissue (e.g., anterior chamber or fundus) for an eye (refer to JP-A-2012-75641, for example).